Infinite Possibilities
by EllieLover19
Summary: The Best Years Parody, NonHumor. Ellie Nash starts her freshman year at the University of Toronto. Of course she isn't gonna sail through without a drama filled year. Let's just see if she can make it the first week.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Ellie Nash and I've been waiting for this moment my whole life… okay a little cheesy I admit, but with the ordeals I've been through, this'll feel like heaven to me. In a matter of hours I with start my Freshman Year at University of Toronto, and yes I've dreamt of going there my entire life. As soon as I entered grade five, I couldn't stop talking about U of T. It was U of T this, U of T that; my dad would always say "Settle Down Eleanor, you're no where near graduating elementary school. Enjoy being a kid." And my mother would always crack open another bottle, having no clue of the conversation. Since then I've always applied myself in school, making sure that U of T was in my grasp when the time came. _

_Years went on and I entered high school. Dad was shipped off to Iraq for the war, leaving me to take care of my drop dead drunk mother. Her drinking habits grew worse and worse and she was eventually hit with a D.U.I. While she spent her time in jail, I spent my time focusing on school and ways to ignore my bitch, I mean witch, of an aunt._

_10 months went by and mom was out of jail. Aunt Kelly got so sick of me; she tossed me back to her, leaving me once again to take care of a drunken mother who hadn't learned her lesson. _

_Mommy Dearest went out again one night, but she didn't come back. She died in a car crash and after that I was alone. Everyday I would anticipate her coming through that door, telling me that she would change, that she would get better. How stupid was I. _

_After receiving word of mom's death, Dad promised that he'd be home as soon as possible. Two days later is department was bombed and there were no known survivors. Now I was truly alone with no one to turn to but, yep Aunt Kelly; I did have a much older cousin somewhere on this planet, but he rarely kept in touch with the family. He had no idea I even existed. I would always cry myself to sleep every night in that pit whole of my aunt's. Nobody deserves that kind of life; I'm too shattered to even tell my story…_

_So years went on and I was in my senior year at Degrassi High. After completing several more exams with flying colors, I received a full scholarship from U of T courtesy of "The" Daphne E. Hatzilakos. I was so honored and proud of myself I just let out a little whimper and a couple of ear piercing screams throughout the house. When my aunt got home I took the letter and shoved it in her face saying "I told you I could do it, and I'll be damned if you or anyone else says I can't make it past this achievement." Then I walked off, adding "Bitch." _

_And now I'm here, packed up and ready for the… oh crap I'm gonna be late._

**Want More? Review Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie's adrenaline rush was at an all-time high once she stepped foot off that bus. The cool fall breeze welcomed her when she met with campus ground. Ellie gazed up at the tall brick building of the University. She clapped her hands together and hopped in the air, not minding if the people around her found it to be odd. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered to herself, looking up at the skies.

"Eleanor Nash?" A voice came. Ellie turned to see to a vaguely familiar face. "Hello, Miss. Nash I'm Laura Kwan, we discussed your scholarship."

"Oh yeah, I remember." The two shook hands. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise. Now, we should get started right way. Come with me we have much to talk about. Starting with your living conditions." Ellie and Ms. Kwan proceeded down the quad. "You will be living in McPhee Hall, one of the most expansive dorms on campus and one of the oldest."

"Yeah, it was one of the first dorms built, right?"

"Um yes, that's correct."

"I like to read, obviously."

"Determination, that comes in handy around here. You will go far at this University." Ellie and Kwan came to the walkway of McPhee hall.

"I'm not sure about that."

"What makes you say that? You're a very bright young woman and you deserve this chance. Don't look down on yourself while others are around. I would prefer you to brag; I'm too used to it." Ellie giggled. She hadn't heard this speech before, and she rarely bragged about anything she accomplished. _Maybe that was a rule here, make an achievement and rub it in someone's face_.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting my roommate." Ellie said, hoping Ms. Kwan would spill anything she knew about the girl once any indication of her was mentioned. Ellie wasn't used to sharing the same room with a person, especially someone her own age.

"Oh yes, Paige Michalchuk, she's a lovely girl. Her brother, Dylan Michalchuk, is a professor here." Ms Kwan said. _Well that's something_, Ellie thought.

Ellie and Ms. Kwan made it to dorm room 216 on the second floor of McPhee hall. Kwan handed the ecstatic redhead her key to the room. "Now, this is where I leave you. I have a meeting I have to attend to and I really can't afford to miss it. So, I wish you the best of luck, Ellie, and have a great first day." Kwan started down the narrow hallway of dorm rooms.

"Thanks," Ellie squeaked after her. Kwan waved a hand in her direction.

After waiting a few more moments, and taking slow deep breaths, Ellie turned the key and pushed open the door. On either side of the room there were twin beds, the one on the left was layered with pink sheets and fluffy, white pillows. That must've been Paige's side; usually when the words lovely and girl are put side by side in a sentence, there's bound to be pink involved with her personality.

The girl had an array of little trinkets she propped on her pink dresser; posters of Justin Timberlake, Rhiana and a group of fat lipped barbies hung above her bed. A puffy, pink carpet lay at the foot of the bed and a sign that read _Princess_, hovered over the headboard. There were several pictures of friends and family on her shelves; then another picture of her, Ellie supposed, dressed in a red and white cheerleading outfit, holding up a pair of palm, palms. The girl seemed pretty; she had long locks of golden hair and pretty green eyes. She also had a nice smile. Paige reminded Ellie a little of her high school snob, Heather Sinclair. She was a bitch.

Nevertheless, Ellie was still excited to meet her.

Then there was her side of the room. Bare, lonely, plain, bleak; a little similar to her personality in fact. Ellie was definitely gonna make change of this; not just to the room but her way of life. Ellie was always reserved after her parents died, she didn't have many friends, and she rarely talked to anyone. The most she did on weekends was study and maybe catch the occasionally horror flick on the box. That was gonna change, she was gonna make something of herself socially here too.

Ellie sat on the bare mattress and pulled out a framed picture from her duffle bag. Her mother on the left, her father on the right and she was in the middle. Ellie was six when the picture was taken, so there was a slight possibility that her mother was sober at the time; even though it was a rare occasion. Ellie placed the picture on the dresser beside her bed.

"Well, here I am. Home, sweet, home." Ellie murmured to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie snagged a few flyers from the guidance office before reentering the quad. A nice walk in the cool breeze would do her justice; this whole college thing was too overwhelming, even for Ellie Nash.

The leaves on the trees were a brilliant mix of orange and yellow, the students were out socializing; some chatting, some playing around. Others were catching a quick breakfast before all the madness began. Ellie however, just took a quiet stroll all by her lonesome; she looked over the list of activities that were available for fall semester. There was the drama club, the film society club, the art club and the list went on and on. Ellie didn't know there would be so much to do in college; all of her curricular activities included reading. But maybe just this once she'd make an exception. Ellie thought of joining the college newspaper. Aside from being an admired scholar, Ellie did want to become a professional journalist, maybe the newspaper would be a good opportunity for that field of work.

The redhead was deep in thought until she was pummeled by a fellow schoolmate. Ellie fell to the ground, dropping her bag and some of its contents. The guy had wavy black hair that came to his shoulders, hazel green eyes, a slim body and a face that made the girl melt. Ellie definitely thought he was cute, aside from the fact that he bulldozed her through his rampage across the quad.

"Sorry, sorry." He repeated, scooping up a few of Ellie's things.

"No, it's fine." Ellie said, grabbing her notebook.

"I was trying to catch a football and things pretty much went bad after that." He said.

"It's okay, really." After gathering all of her spilled things, the two came to standing level and the black haired guy's friend decided to join them.

"Any bruises?" he asked. He was a tall boy, slightly pudgy, with a freckled face and rosy cheeks.

"Nah, I don't think so." Ellie said, tucking her books under her arm. The black haired boy handed her the contents from her bag, Ellie stuffed her things back in it.

"Well, my name's Jon and my tall, chubby, and clumsy companion here is Jesse." Ellie sniggered, she needed a good laugh.

"Why do girls laugh at that?" Jesse had one of those questionable glares on his face.

"It was cute." Ellie said.

"Just like me." Jon added. Ellie outstretched a hand to Jesse.

"I'm Ellie Nash, I just moved into McPhee Hall this morning." Jesse shook her hand, apparently lost in her eyes. He couldn't look away. Jon snatched Ellie's hand away from him and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Madame." He said softly. Ellie laughed.

"Mmm, French." She said.

"Well since we're living in the same dorm, I guess we'll see you around?" Jesse said, still gazing into the girl's pleasant face; he loved her smile.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Ellie waved goodbye and continued her walk down the quad. Jesse followed her with his hungry eyes.

**Later …**

Manuela Santos played Ashlin Davis on the hit teen drama, North of Somewhere. After playing the same off beat, bitchy, lesbian teen for five seasons she grew tired of the role and the show entirely. Sure, she had friends and family in L.A. and a great manager, but the whole La- La Land thing was getting old for her. She needed to get away from all of the madness, she needed to go to… Toronto. Canadians seemed peaceful enough; maybe they'd give her a break. She was enrolled at the prestigious Toronto University for her freshman year, she had never attended a real school, her acting career had taken off around that time. The closest she came to school was her mother reading off math problems in her text books in between filming.

After having her limo door opened by the driver, Manny stepped out onto the driveway of the Fluid Club. One of her best friend's ran this place, his name was Joey Jeremiah, he was a very popular rave thrower in the city and frequently opened clubs to the public. Joey helped the young actress out with a little publicity tiff back in Los Angeles and ever since then they remained close friends. She was his Paris Hilton… without the nudity or the sex tape. Manny wasn't sure if she could trust him after he ditched her in that crazy little town and returned back to his home and native land to find himself. Manny was in a rough spot at the time and she needed Joey the most, but he bailed on her. So now it was time to forgive and forget.

Once Manny entered the empty club, her eyes immediately fell upon Joey's spotless head.

"Joey!" She squeaked. He turned around and a big smile spread across his face at the site of the girl. Manny rushed towards him and jumped into his arms; she kissed him on the cheek while inhaling his old spice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as they released.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." She said.

"No really."

"I'm enrolled at the university, I live here now," Manny squealed, jumping in the short man's arms once more.

"Are you serious? Congratulations Girl."

"So I thought the perfect way to start my first day here in T.O was to visit my closest and dearest friend." Manny finished once she and Joey released again.

"Um, well I'd like you to meet someone." Joey directed Manny to the bar. A tall, messy, black haired, pale guy stood behind it, shinning a few of the booze glasses. He looked as if he were in his early twenties or just entering them. "This is Craig Manning, he bartends here."

"Hmm, so I see. Having fun with that?" Manny joked, gesturing to the glasses. Craig faked a smile.

"Who's this chick?" Craig asked.

"This is the unbelievably talented Manny Santos," Joey announced, Manny blushed.

"Oh right I knew you looked familiar. You were in that show with the lesbos."

"The show is not about 'lesbos', it's about self awareness and acceptance. Thank you very much Mr. Bartender Guy." Manny snapped back.

"Whatever." Craig simply said.

"Look, why don't you go get checked in at the school then you can swing by later. I want to know everything that's happened to you since I left." Joey said.

"Um okay, I actually wanted to talk to you now but…"

"I'm sorry Manny, but the club's been closed for a week and the grand reopening is tonight, so I really have to get the preparations in order." Joey pecked her on the cheek and bided her goodbye before walking to the back of the club.

"Don't worry, he's like that all the time." Craig jumped in. Manny had forgotten he was there.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Manny started towards the exit. "See yah, Bartender Guy."

"It's Craig!" he shouted back.

"Whatever!" Manny replied.


	4. Chapter 4

After following the maze of the campus, Ellie somehow ended up in the registration office. She wasn't actually sure if she was supposed to be here, or if she was allowed, but people were so busy being… busy they didn't even recognize her.

Ellie pulled out the campus map from her bag; hopefully she could relocate herself back to McPhee Hall. This place was huge.

Just as she began to leave the registration office, she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry…" Ellie caught a glimpse of the woman. It was Daphne Hatzilakos; she remembered seeing her on the pamphlet of the university. Ellie wouldn't have been here if it weren't for her.

"It's no worry." She said as she began to walk away.

"Ms Hatzilakos it's me, Eleanor Nash." The woman stopped in her tracks. She turned to face the girl. "You gave me the scholarship to attend here at, at the university."

"Oh yes, I remember. So you're Eleanor, I mean Ellie." Daphne walked closer to her.

"Yep that's me, here in, in the flesh." _Oh God I'm stuttering, calm down Nash, calm down_.

"You're, you're so beautiful… I didn't expect that you'd," Tears were beginning to form in the woman's eyes.

"Thank you I, I try." _Okay this was weird_.

"You know what? I have a meeting I have to get to right away, so goodbye." She walked off, leaving a slightly confused Ellie. She could've sworn she saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Hmm, everyone's got meetings." Ellie said. _Oh well, I'll thank her later. I hope she's alright_, the redhead thought.

Ellie finally made it back to McPhee Hall after making several wrong turns through the campus quad. The halls were deserted, not a single voice could be heard on the floor. Everyone else must've been out exploring as well, getting used to the whole college experience. Ellie thought about heading back to her room and catching a few Z's before the floor meeting, but she didn't want to take the chance of her new roomie being there and wanting to engage in conversation. Maybe she'd take a nice shower, that would mellow her out. All of her hygiene products were stored away in her bag, just in case.

Ellie started to the bathroom, but before she made it through the door a wet, shirtless, and toweless guy came out. Ellie quickly looked away, even though she really didn't want to. He was very toned and cut; he had a perfectly shaved head, like he was in the army, and several earrings in each ear. The boy quickly wrapped his towel around his waste, before Ellie caught another glimpse. He didn't see much of her, well not as much as she saw of him, but he could tell she was cute. She had a gentle face, long shinny red hair, and a great figure. And since she looked away, that told him that she was either stuck up and prudish… or she was just very surprised to see… it.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here." He said.

"Yeah you might wanna check before you do that the next time." Ellie nervously said, her eyes fixated on the nearest wall.

"It's okay, you can look now." The boy said.

"Um I'm not sure I really want to." Ellie said.

"No, really I'm not that kind of guy." Ellie hesitated to make eye contact with the boy, or any contact; she slowly turned her head to meet with his. "Hi," he waved.

"Hi, Ellie Nash."

"Gavin Mason, my friends call me Spinner." Ellie made a face. "It's complicated, for now let's just call it a nickname."

"Well, Gavin or Spinner, nice to meet it, I mean you." Gavin giggled.

"Same here, nice to meet you too."

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward, I'm gonna go like now." Ellie said.

"Yeah me too, I need to put some clothes." Spinner started down the hall, Ellie took one last glimpse before she headed to her dorm.

**I know this chapter probably wasn't in its best quality, but I tried, I just really wanted to introduce Ellie's second love interest and the mysterious behavior from Hatzilakos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie found herself back in the familiar dorm room, only this time her curly haired, blonde roommate stood in the center of the room, ready to greet her.

"Ellie Nash?" the girl asked. Ellie nodded her head in conformation.

"Paige Michalchuk?" Ellie responded back. Paige ran towards her and immediately wrapped her in a huge bear hug. She nearly cut off the oxygen from Ellie's lungs.

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited to finally meet you." Paige said as she released from Ellie.

"Yeah, apparently everyone is. Nice to meet you Paige."

"Same here. Um, I wasn't actually sure which side of the room you wanted so I just took the left. Is that okay with you? Cause if it isn't, I can move." Paige insisted.

"No, no it's fine. You and I both are already situated, there's no need to change anything. I'm not exactly fond of moving things around." Ellie said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh good, cause I wouldn't have a clue of what to do. My dad moved in all of this stuff and I'm a little fuzzy about moving things around too." Paige said, she too taking a seat on her bed.

"So, tell me about yourself. What are you like? What are you interested in? So far everyone I've met has been a complete dull fest." Paige said sarcastically.

"Can't say the same for me, but everything there is to know about me is on my side of the room. I'm not into much, I like to read, write, draw… oh and study; those are my good qualities,"

"Mmm…"

"I'm totally boring you aren't I?" Ellie said.

"No not at all, you seem very… down to earth. It's just that I haven't had anything to eat since last night and I could literally eat a horse right about now. So, what do you say we catch a bite in the caf and we can talk there?" Paige offered. So far Ellie had no complaints about the girl, she was actually a little nervous that Paige might be mean.

"Um, okay that sounds great, but what about the floor meeting?"

"Oh Hun, please. It's totally optional." Both Paige and Ellie got off their beds and headed out the door, Paige leading the way.

After putting on a t-shirt, a pair of boxers, some jeans and slipping into his sneakers, Spinner started out the dorm room. He couldn't get that Ellie girl out of his head; he hadn't spent less than two minutes with the girl and he felt like he knew her all of his life. He wish he could've spent more time with her, get to know her a little better. Lucky for him they lived on the same floor and she just so happened to be walking down the hall with a blonde girl when he left his room. Spinner ran down the hall in their direction, calling the girl's name.

"Hey Ellie!" Ellie turned to see Spinner jogging down the hall to her and Paige.

"Um hey Spinner, what's up? You stalking me already?" she joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I just wanted to uh…." Spinner gestured to the blonde girl beside Ellie.

"Oh sorry, this is my roommate, Paige Michalchuk. Paige this is Spinner." Paige waved a polite hand in his direction, slightly smirking. Spinner gave her a nod.

"You guys have known each other long?" Paige asked.

"Well, she's seen more of me." Spinner said, Ellie gave him the _Please don't bring that up_ look.

"Um, Paige and I were just heading down to the cafeteria. So we're gonna go." Ellie grabbed Paige's arm and began to drag her down the hall.

"Wait, wait, Ellie don't you think your friend would like to join us?" Paige asked, pulling away from Ellie's grip.

"Yeah, I would love to." Spinner was definitely lovin' Ellie's roommate; he would've been a little too nervous to actually ask her.

"Great, can we please go." Ellie rolled her eyes, she continued down the hall, while Paige and Spinner stayed behind. Spinner kept his gaze on Ellie, and Paige kept her gaze on him.

"So Spinner, tell me about yourself."

…….

**Short I know, but there will be more. I'm introducing Marco next and then I'll do a little bit more speculation on Manny. So Ellie may not be in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is where I'm gonna live for the next four years?" Manny said dully as her driver hauled her luggage into the room.

"Seems like it, Miss Santos." He said through clenched teeth. He was a little angry at the fact that the girl didn't bother to help with the luggage, even though it probably was the biggest diva cliché to not help with her belongings.

"Well, it's not a Malibu Beach house, but it'll do." Manny said, throwing her purse on the twin bed mattress.

"It's not like you have a choice, Miss Santos." The driver said.

"Oh please, there's gotta be a hotel around here somewhere. I'll just pull some strings and rent a room for four years." Manny sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"That would take away from the college experience though. Isn't that what you came here for?" the driver said, pulling in Manny's final suitcase.

"I came here to get away from Ashlin Davis, not live in a crappy dorm room."

"Nevertheless, I don't think your parents would approve of you giving up so easily."

"Hmm, guess you're right. Anyway, thanks for the help, I'm gonna go exploring." The message from Eli didn't quite sink into Manny's head; she just really wanted to leave the room. Manny dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. She handed it to Eli. "For your troubles," she muttered. Manny walked past him and left the room.

"She won't last a week," Eli whispered to himself.

Manny slowly paced the second floor of McPhee Hall. It was nearly empty, only a few people lingered around chatting. That was a good thing; it took all the focus off of her. She couldn't go anywhere for more than 10 minutes without being recognized. _The price you pay for being on a hit teen drama_, she thought. But just when the young actress thought she could escape the hype….

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE MANNY SANTOS." A voice from behind came.

"Um a little louder, I don't think the whole campus heard you." Manny said, facing the person.

"Sorry, sorry, I just really love your show." The boy said, lowering his voice and making sure the presence of the actress wasn't called to anyone's attention on the floor.

"Well good for you. Want an autograph or something?" Manny said as if it were a routine for her… even though it practically was.

"Yeah that would be cool," the boy dug into his duffle bag and pulled out the complete first season box set of, you guest it, North of Somewhere. "It's kinda like my security blanket." He handed her the box set as Manny pulled out a pen from her jean pocket. The boy hovered over her shoulder as she signed her signature on the box.

"So, you're a big fan of the show I see." Manny finished her signature and handed the box back to the boy.

"Yeah totally, it's just really helped me find out who I am and what I want." The boy nervously tucked the box back in his bag.

"Oh, you're gay?"

"Yeah, it's not usually the first thing I'd bring up in a conversation. But for some reason I feel like I can open up to you, despite the fact that your _character_ is a lesbian but you've had exactly three boyfriends in the last two months." Manny giggled at the boy.

"Well I'm glad I can help. And your name is?" Manny held out her hand.

"Marco Del Rossi." He said taking it.

"Nice meet to you Marco." She said.

"Hey look, I just had this bright idea." Marco said, letting go of the girl's hand after shaking it.

"Okay, shoot."

"I really don't know anyone around here and I was wondering if,"

"I'd hang out with you?" Manny finished.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"That's fine, I don't know anyone here either and you seem like a nice guy." Manny smiled.

"Cool, so I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely." The two walked their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie munched on her hard, stale chocolate chip cookie, as she listened to Paige nag on and on about her entire life story. It was getting pretty dull and very restless; this girl loved to talk… about herself.

"So that's how I ended up here at U of T." she finally finished.

"Okay, look my stomach is turning just looking at you eating that." Spinner said.

"It's pretty good after you've numbed on it for a while." Ellie said after finally consuming the entire cookie. Spinner made an _ick _face.

"Apparently I've been talking to myself this entire time."

"No, no I was listening, really. It's just that you've had a very… long life and it's hard to keep up with it." Ellie began to poke at her dry, lumping steak with her fork.

"I guess I have been talking too much about myself." Paige said.

"Yah think?" Spinner muttered under his breath. Paige shot him a slight frown.

"Well fascinate me back; you haven't finished telling me _your_ life story." Paige said, poking at her steak as well.

Ellie didn't really want to get into detail about her, some would say, _tragic life_. She didn't want to go through the whole people feeling sorry for her faze and giving her strange looks each time she past by.

"Uh, I did well in school, got good grades, turned in my homework and I received a scholarship to attend here. That pretty much sums up my life."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be more. What about your parents, what are they like?"

"Ooh look at that; dip that baby into some cheese and I'll betcha it'd taste pretty damn good." Jon's voice came. _Oh good, distraction_, Ellie thought.

Jon took the seat next to Paige and Jesse took one beside Ellie. Spinner gave the guy a furious glare after noticing the signals he was sending off to Ellie. He smiled at her, winked at her a few times. _Great, competition_, he thought.

"Hey red, don't I remember you from the quad?" he said.

"Unfortunately,_ I_ do. So what've you guys been up to, besides bulldozing innocent bystanders?"

"We just got in; pretty boy over here can't catch to save his life." Jon jumped in, snagging a few of Paige's nachos.

"Um, excuse you." Paige squeaked. Jon simply looked at her.

"Whassup?" he smiled. Paige leaned back in her chair, furiously shaking her curls and folding her arms. Jesse grabbed a handful of Ellie's remaining cookies.

"Uh hello, the line is right over there." Paige snobbishly pointed out.

"Well, let's think of this as a free meal." Jesse turned to Ellie. "I can have these, right?" he said, holding up the cookies.

"I don't know if,"

"No Ellie, let 'em have a cookie." Spinner interrupted. Jesse crammed two in his mouth. He numbed on them a little then spat the mushy, saliva covered cookies out onto the table. Everyone, but Paige, erupted with laughter. She grabbed her tray and murmured "Disgusting," before leaving the group.

"Ew, what the hell are these?" Jesse spat.

"Cafeteria food, what'd you expect?" Ellie handed him several napkins. He wiped the remaining substance from his lips, then scooped up his cookie barf with his napkin. Jesse threw the napkin onto the floor.

"Wow, how sanitary of you." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Hey Alex, over here!" Spinner called. He began to wave at a raven haired girl, who stood across the cafeteria. She had tanish skin, as if she were some kind of Hispanic descent, a slightly curvy body and silver hoop earrings on either ear. Her black hair was sprawled across her shoulders in messy curls.

"Friend of yours?" Ellie asked, turning to Spinner.

"Friend? Like my sister. We practically grew up together." He said, continuously gesturing for her to come over. Ellie could tell she was a little hesitant and insecure to join in; she didn't seem like a people person.

"Hey… Spin. Spinner's friends." She waved. Ellie returned a wave; Jesse and Jon simply nodded in her direction. The girl took the seat; Paige once graced her presence in.

"Hi I'm Ellie," the redhead held out her hand; but after noticing Alex had no interest in shaking it, she breezed it through her hair.

"Jesse." Jesse held up a hand.

"And your's truly, Jon." The boy beside her continued to smile. Alex took a bite of her apple.

"Nice to meet you all, really." She said, completely unfazed and unenthused. Spinner leaned in to Ellie.

"She's not really a people person." He whispered as Jon and Jesse tried to make small talk with her.

"So, I gathered." Ellie whispered back.

"Um, excuse me Hun, that's my seat." Paige came.

"Sorry, it's taken." Alex said.

"No, actually I was sitting in it and,"

"Exactly, _was_, now I'm in it. Have a problem?" Alex shot back. Paige was in full bitch-attack mode.

"Have a little bit of an attitude there, don't yah think Greasy Scalp." Paige came back.

"Wow a hair comment, why am I not surprised. You must be blonde." Alex turned around in her seat and sure enough the girl was blonde. Alex stood from her chair and glared Paige in the eyes, her lips slightly shifted, giving off a devilish grin.

"Well lookie here, Daddy's Little Girl." She folded her arms.

"Excuse me?" Paige said as if she had been offended.

"Oh, you really are Daddy's Little Girl, or just really clueless. Yah get everything you want, people jump when you say jump; well that doesn't work around here. You, Missy, go by other people's rules, not your own. So, I suggest you find somewhere else to sit before I bloody that pretty, little, pink shirt." Everyone else at the table stared at the two girls, anticipating what Paige may do next. Jesse and Jon tried hard not to explode with laughter; Ellie and Spinner smiled at the girls. Several kids from other tables began to chime into the situation.

Paige glanced on either side of her, noticing the people sniggering and smiling at her embarrassment. She had never been talked to like this; she was the one giving the orders, not some clueless, pasty haired girl, who didn't know how to moisturize. A huge knot formed in her stomach, she wanted so much to cry, but she couldn't let her guard down in front of the mega bitch.

"I'll see you at the dorm, Ellie." Paige walked off, just as Alex took her seat.

"I like you already Miss. Alex." Jon said.

**Any of that Paige and Alex argument sound familiar? Well that was just a clue as to what's gonna happen between them, but I assure that you won't know for sure until another character is introduced. Tell me what yah think. Review Please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. Writer's Block Syndrome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or The Best Years.**

The place was finally clean, the lounging areas were spotless, and the marble flooring sparkled. The music tracks were set for the night; the swirling lights were ready to make a shimmering, colorful glow around the club. Joey was quite proud of himself, The Fluid Club had never looked better; all he needed now was the _Grand Re-opening _sign out front. Craig was supposed to be tending to that… if he weren't tending to one of his groupies in one of the lounging corners.

They were in a fierce make out session; the girl's tongue was jammed down Craig's mouth. She was sprawled across his lap, and his wandering hands ended up under the brunette's t-shirt.

"Craig, Craig." The two snapped out of it, the girl awkwardly pulled a strand of her messy brown hair behind her ear. "Get her out of here, Manning" Joey demanded. The girl hopped off of Craig's lap, looking a little disappointed that her session with Craig took an intermission. The girl reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she handed it to Craig before placing one last kiss on his lips.

"Call me," she waved, strutting away.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Keep visiting hours at your place, not the club; you have work to do."

"Yeah, I know the banner. Whatever, I'll get it done." Craig got off the couch and started to the bar.

"Look, I wanted to ask for a favor." Joey leaned against the bar.

"You just ruined my chances of scoring with one of the hottest girls I've been with, and you want me to do you a favor?"

"I pay you, don't forget that."

"Point taken," Craig began to fiddle with the bottles, trying to make it look like he was accomplishing something. "So what do you want me to do? Pick up a few girls for you… or guys. Cause I've noticed, you've been out of the loop for a while Jeremiah."

"I need you to look after Manny for me." He said unexpectedly.

"You're little diva friend back there?"

"She's not a diva, she's just…needy."

"Oh is that it, cause she kinda came off as _diva _to me."

"Whatever she is, can you just look after her for me? She's not the most coordinated person I know, and since she's never been to Toronto before, I thought maybe you could show her around."

"I don't know Joey, my schedule's a little booked for girls."

"Come on man, I never ask anything of you." Craig didn't answer immediately; he needed to here one more thing from his boss. "Fine, I'll double your paycheck."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You're a real con-artist, Manning."

"Thanks, I try."

…

After bidding goodbye to her _new _friends, Ellie found herself walking the quad once again. Only this time Jesse was at her side, escorting her to the headquarters of the college newspaper. Spinner offered to show her around, but to his and Ellie's dismay, Jesse was the editor. Ellie knew she'd have to get in good with him in order to make it in the paper. But judging by how things were going now, she didn't think that'd be a hard task.

"So how long have you been writing, Miss. Nash?" Jesse asked, giving her a mini interview.

"Well, I used to keep a journal when I was little, kinda like a diary. I'd write in it everyday about…" Ellie caught herself, she was about to give away her deep, dark past.

"Um, I just liked to write in it. I also wrote a couple of articles for my high school paper, _The Grapevine_. And I did a few co-op assignments for Caitlin Ryan, it didn't last long"

"Oh, why? Thought you were too good for them?"

"Just… issues at home. I'd just really love to start writing again."

"Hmm, you seem committed. Who's your favorite author?"

"I don't really have a favorite author; I've read a lot of Edward Gorey. I love Mysteries, fantasies, romances things like that." A smile came to both Jesse and Ellie's lips.

"Edward Gorey, that's the A for apple guy, right?"

"It's more detailed than that, I assure you." Ellie said. Jesse just smiled at her as the two walked the quad. Trying to keep herself from melting into the pavement, Ellie decided to ask him a question. "So, who's your favorite author?"

"Well I'm kind of a neutral reader, like you. But if I were trapped on an island with only one to read book, don't laugh; it'd have be a Harry Potter novel."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, J.K Rowling is just so descriptive with her writing; it really paints a picture for you when you're reading the books."

"I tried to get into the books, but it didn't go so well. So I just stuck to the movies."

"But don't forget, not everything in the books were in the movies."

"Right." Ellie smirked. After a long period of staring and giggling, Jesse spoke up.

"So, what do you think you could offer to The Core?" Jesse asked.

"I'm very determined, I'm good with due dates, and I can multi task… and type fast."

"Those are good qualities; you've got the job."

"Really, that's it?"

"That's it. You start Wednesday, Frosh."

"Oh no, not that name." Ellie sighed.

"It's tradition, sorry." Jesse giggled.

"Well, after the whole lunch fiasco, I should go check on my roommate." Ellie said.

"Right now? I mean, you haven't seen our headquarters."

"I don't know, Jesse. I don't want us to start hating each other first day; it's best if I just go and talk to her for a little bit.

"Let me give you a quick tour and then you can be… somewhere else." Jesse took her hand. "Please." He begged. Ellie hesitated.

"Okay, but one _quick_ tour. Not the entire campus; The Core only."


	9. Promo pics

Despite the long time delay, I'm planning on bringing back this fic. So I made some promotional stills for season one. There are only 5 caps and all of them are Manny and Ellie manips, since they eventually become pals in later chapters, like Dawn and Sam. So tell me what you think. It took me some concentration and patience to make them. I'll be doing more soon.

Infinite Possibilities returns November 21st

visit my auhtor page for the download link for the pics

Thanks!


End file.
